Falling Ever Deeper
by Neithia
Summary: Allen has been having strange dreams. What does Kanda have to do with it? This is a Yullen Fic! It's YAOI! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chpt 1 The Dream That No One Remembers

**Hi! So this is my first fic. Please go easy on me! I'll love you guys for ever if you tell me any of your favorite stories about yullen or arekan.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Allen and Kanda…. But I don't!**

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic, so if you don't like it, don't bother reading it; if you do, please enjoy.**

**Kanda: Urusasi! *Hits Me***

**Me: Why'd you do that!**

**Lavi: Yuu-chan has a crush on Allen!**

**Kanda: *Becomes Red* Baka Usagi! Get over here so I can f****** castrate you!**

**Lavi: *Pales And Runs* I'd rather not!**

**Chapt. 1**

It was dark and cold, and endless veil of darkness surrounded him; pulling him deeper.

Allen woke up with a start.

"What the hell…? What was that?" He muttered, holding his head. He frowned, he was cover in a cold sweat; and he felt disgusting.

He got up, hoping to wash away his sweat, and hopefully; that dream as well.

**I failed! I'm sorry this is so short; I'll start writing longer chapters when I'm not at school! This story sucks! Let me know if I should continue. Please don't hold any of this against me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

**If ya got an issue with yaoi, why the hell are you reading this? -tick marks- I mean, come on! I wrote it in the summary! If you can't read that, then you obviously can't read at all.**

**I don't own DGM, if I did though, it would be completely yullen~!-drifts off with a happy look on my face, then snaps out of it- But I sadly don't, so it isn't yullen. If you think I do, then you're crazy; but I'm crazy too, so welcome to the club.**

-morning, cafeteria-

Once again, Lavi was being himself, in all his annoying glory. Bouncing around and talking nonstop. Even the most polite of people have their limits, and Allen had reached his.

"Shut up, Lavi! I can't hear myself think!" A voice rang across the cafeteria, silencing and shocking it.

Kanda looks up, even he hadn't snapped at him in the morning, so who had snapped? Lenalee, staring at Allen in shock, exclaimed; "Allen?!"

Allen looked up, a pissed face coming into view as the bunny seated himself next to him. He ignored them, and ate his food. Not once seeming to act like he saw or heard them. Then stands up, leaving them there in shock.

It's not that Kanda didn't enjoy the silence, no, that was far from it; it was the fact that Allen had caused the silence. He finished quickly, hoping to find out what caused this sudden change.

**-Now, then, I know you're all wondering' why the hell he cares, right? Well, being as this is 4 years into the future, Kanda at least worries for a few people; but hides it well. So if you think is too much of a change, rant about it to your pillow, not me. I do it all the time.-**

Allen stalked down the halls, his anger rolling off him in waves; scaring those nearby. He needed a quiet place, and he needed it NOW. Racing outside, hoping to find solitude in the forest. Never noticing the quiet footfalls behind him, following him.

**I know this is sucky; I'm not the best speller. If ya got a problem, please fill free to voice it, but I might ignore it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, my sister destroyed my flash drive with chapter 2, so I had to get a new one and rewrite the story. I hope this is longer then the last, I'll work on length over time. I'm new to this, so I'll try to work on it. If you see any issues with spelling, let me know, and I'll try not to do it again. I'm in a bad mood because my sister has been bugging me, so if I come off as someone mean, then I'm very sorry. I can also be a bit blunt sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

Omg. I'm like, writing this the same day I posted. Now you guys have another chapter!

**I don't own DGM, or any of the really good shows like that; because I'm just a 13-year-old girl with a flash drive and a story to tell. That's it.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi, which means gay, for those that haven't heard of such a word. It is Yullen, and forever will be. I won't remind you again next chapter, you should have heard this enough by now to understand.**

Allen ran into the forest, looking for anything, anywhere; that he could just sit down, and think. To escape the insanity, to escape reality; even if only for a second.

Kanda followed him, not making a sound as he ran over the forest terrain. Kanda had been out here many times, to train. He didn't need people bothering him or interrupting his morning rituals. Allen seemed to slow down, stopping in a clearing, and Kanda stopped, far enough to not be seen, but close enough to see Allen.

Allen sat down on the old log in the clearing, sunlight drifting through the new leaves of spring. He relaxed as a nice breeze wrapped itself around him. He could finally think in peace.

It had bothering him quite a bit. He's been having the same dream every night for a week, only to wake up and remember nothing. He had though about asking Komui about it, but quickly squashed that idea. Komui would want to use him as a subject in one of his experiments, yet again. He shivered. No, he would not go through that again.

Kanda watched from the shadows, before turning to leave. He seemed to be fine, if a bit quiet. He walked back towards the Order. He had no reason to waste any more of his time watching stupid bean sprouts have mood swings like a little girl. Why he had even followed Allen out there? Kanda didn't know, but he didn't care.

Lavi and Lenalee were still in the cafeteria when Kanda came back. His cold demeanor keeping everyone five feet away from him.

"Wait, Yu-chan!" Lavi ran after him, and was nearly beheaded as Mugen and the bunny met once again.

"What the hell do you want, Usagi?" Kanda pressed the blade closer to Lavi's neck, a thin line of blood dripping down said bunny's neck.

Lavi raised his hands in the universal peace sign. "Chill out, Yu-chan!"

Kanda pressed Mugen even closer. "What did you say, Usagi?"

You had to be stupid, or had quite a bit of guts to continue annoying Kanda Yu. But Lavi was neither, and ran for it; before he head his head sliced off by Mugen and the furious Japanese teen.

Kanda turned and walked down the hall, continuing to his room. Only to be greeted by the cold glow of the lotus, reminding him of his fate. Questions ran through his head. Why had Allen snapped at Lavi this morning? Why did he run? Was something wrong?

**Tada~! And I finished this right after I posted. How nice am I to post so soon? I hope that makes up for my lack of updates over the summer. I'll try to post again tomorrow, after I finish my reading homework. I really hope you guys like this chapter, and if you don't, too bad. You could be the King of England, but I'd continue writing, even when you tell me to stop.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt. 4

**So, here I am, writing chapter 4 already. I hope this pleases you guys.**

**Warning: Yaoi, cursing, and some fluff at one point.**

How the hell did he end up lost?

Allen paced up a corridor, in yet another episode of befuddlement. He should know where is own room is by now! But, God loves to mess with him, and gave him a horrible sense of direction. So, here he was, completely and utterly lost; yet AGAIN.

Kanda sighed as the idiot passed by yet again. How many times has he passed by the f*ckin' door? He had lost track after the 52nd time. He was still thinking if he should go out there when Lenalee darted down the hall.

"Allen! There you are! Komui wants to see you!" Lenalee skidded to a stop.

Allen smiled at her, never noticing how fake it looked. "I'll be right there." He ran off down the corridor, in the right direction for once.

Lenalee watched as he ran off, tracking his movements with worry. He had been acting strangely for the last week or so. She turned to Kanda's door. She had already checked all the other places he could be and he wasn't there. So that left his room. She knocked.

"The hell you want?" Came the gruff reply. That was Kanda, after all.

Lenalee sighed. "Brother wants you for a mission."

Kanda came out of his room, and walked off, heading to Komui's office. Never once stopping for a small chat with someone.

Lenalee sighed yet again. At least Kanda was acting normal, she didn't know what she would do if he acted strangely as well.

Kanda threw open the door, and was greeted by the sight of Allen and Komui talking.

"Ah. I have a mission for the both of you." Komui's eyes gleamed sadistically; he just loved annoying those two.

**And there you go. Chapter 4. I'd love it if you guys review, so I can get an idea for what you want. I might be putting up another story soon, as soon as I can think of a name for it.**


End file.
